Moving on
by monnalisa
Summary: Elena doit faire son deuil après le décès de Stefan. Mais Elle semble avoir du mal à faire face à ce nouveau drame dans sa vie.


L'histoire se déroule quelques part après l'épisode 4 de la saison 2. Stefan est mort et Elena doit faire son deuil. Il est fort possible que cette histoire reste un one-shot, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout et qu'Elena ne vous semblera pas trop "Bella" et "out of character".

Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Télé ou sur les livres de L.J. Smith.

Enjoy !

La douleur était si intense qu'elle sentait son cœur s'étreindre sous le poids de ce nouveau deuil qu'elle portait. La vie s'acharnait à lui apporter de nouvelles épreuves. Mais Elena ne se sentait plus de taille à les surmonter. Ce soir en rentrant des cours, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait subrepticement subtilisé un de ces pistolets de duel appartenant à son père. Elle s'était assurée de le charger et l'avait dissimulé dans son sac. Elle avait prétendu auprès de Jenna avoir rendez-vous avec Bonnie au Mystic Grill. Sa tante avait approuvé cette initiative car Elena avait besoin de sortir et de se changer les idées suite aux évènements dramatiques qui étaient survenus récemment. Elle semblait extrêmement déprimée, encore plus lui semblait-il qu'à la mort de ses parents. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider sa nièce. Ce petit sursaut d'Elena était le bienvenu et lui apportait une bouffée d'air.

Elena se sentait un peu coupable d'affliger cette nouvelle épreuve à Jenna qui ne manquerait pas, à tort, d'attribuer son suicide à son incompétence à éduquer des adolescents. Toutefois sa décision était prise. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur lancinante.

Elle prit sa voiture jusqu'au vieux cimetière puis elle s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à la vieille église. Peut-être en chemin rencontrerait-elle une créature surnaturelle qui aurait l'obligeance de la tuer lui évitant ainsi de le faire elle-même. Arrivée aux ruines de la vieille église, elle sortit l'arme de son sac. Elle se tint debout face à ce qu'elle imaginait avoir été l'ancien autel comme pour faire l'éloge silencieux de Stefan. Puis elle enleva la sécurité du pistolet et entra le canon de l'arme dans sa bouche prête à presser la détente.

Une main ferme agrippa son poignet et lui fit ressortir le canon de son pistolet de sa bouche pour la projeter par terre. Damon, furieux, la fixait de son regard intense. Elle détourna le regard. Il la saisit alors par les bras et la secoua fortement comme pour essayer d'engendrer en elle une réaction. Elle resta amorphe malgré tout.

« Stefan n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier pour toute réponse.

« Personne n'en vaut la peine. » Poursuivit-t-il.

« Pourtant tu étais prêt à te laisser mourir pour elle. » Le contra-t-elle, sans préciser à qui elle faisait allusion. Puis elle lui offrit son cou.

« Non. » souffla-t-il enragé.

« Alors laisse-moi le faire à ma manière. »

Mais il la tenait toujours fermement, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'arme qui se trouvait sur le sol. Elle se débattit en vain. Il la retourna plaquant le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. L'enserrant d'un bras, il mordit son autre poignet qu'il plaqua ensuite contre sa bouche pour la forcer à boire. Elle se débattit encore plus, telle une lionne.

« Si tu veux mourir alors tu deviendras vampire. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle eut ingurgité suffisamment de sang, il relâcha son étreinte et elle se dégagea de lui rouge de colère.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. » Hurla-t-elle.

Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, il avait disparu, la laissant seule à son désarroi au milieu des ruines de l'église.

L'arme était toujours sur le sol et la narguait. Elle la ramassa et la fourra à nouveau dans son sac avant de rentrer chez elle bouillonnante de rage envers Damon. Il ne serait pas toujours là et le sang qu'elle avait ingurgité disparaîtrait de son système d'ici quelques jours.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle fut réveillée dans son sommeil par une caresse sur sa joue. Dans l'hébétude de son réveil, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Stefan dont elle prononça le nom en vain. Mais c'est aux yeux peinés de Damon qu'elle fit face.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Elle le vit s'ouvrir les veines du poignet avec ses canines aiguisées, puis lui offrir son sang. Elle détourna la tête avec dégoût.

« Bois » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui fit face à nouveau et lut dans le regard de Damon sa détermination. Elle soupira résignée et s'exécuta. Puis lorsqu'il estima qu'elle avait bu assez, il disparut comme il savait si bien le faire.

Cet étrange rituel se poursuivit ainsi à un rythme régulier obligeant Elena à repousser ses plans à une date indéterminée.

Mais sa déprime ne s'améliorait pas malgré le soutien de Jenna, de son frère et de ses amis. Et même si Elena faisait semblant d'aller un peu mieux, c'était loin d'être le cas et elle ne trompait personne.

La nuit, le sommeil était souvent dur à trouver. Et parfois, malgré la douleur que cela lui procurait, elle se remémorait des souvenirs de Stefan. Elle l'imaginait là avec elle. Elle l'imaginait qu'il la touchait, l'embrassait. Etendue sur son lit, elle fermait les yeux et laissait vagabonder ses mains sur son corps s'imaginant qu'elles étaient les siennes. Palpant ses seins dont les pointes se durcissaient. Une de ses mains caressant son ventre pour descendre progressivement entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts titillant son clitoris de frictions agréables. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas les doigts de Stefan. Rien ne la soulageait et elle restait pantelante et frustrée. Elle ne se permettait ce genre de nostalgie que les nuits où elle n'attendait pas la visite de Damon.

Cependant une nuit, alors qu'elle gémissait désespérément le prénom de Stefan, ses doigts frottant furieusement son clitoris en quête d'un orgasme libérateur, ses jambes furent écartées un peu plus par des mains puissantes et ses doigts repoussés pour laisser une langue intruse apporter son concours et s'activer sur les plis sensibles de son clitoris.

Elle ouvrit les yeux choqués et releva la tête pour identifier qui s'introduisait ainsi dans son intimité. Elle ne fut pas surprise outre mesure de découvrir le visage de Damon entre ses cuisses. Elle essaya de repousser sa tête mais il darda son regard aigue-marine sur elle et lui murmura :

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle céda, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et se relaxa le laissant œuvrer avec compétence. Un orgasme l'envahit avec puissance la laissant naufragée sur les rives de l'extase sexuelle. Toutefois Damon n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter là. Sa bouche prit lentement le chemin de ses lèvres, s'égarant momentanément sur la pointe de ses seins et la naissance de sa poitrine puis son cou délicat.

Telle une boussole son pénis pointait le chemin de la libération, taquinant malicieusement ses lèvres intimes. Elena laissa échapper un gémissement frustré. Cependant Damon s'obstina à l'asticoter repoussant l'instant où il assouvirait son désir. Il espérait ainsi l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder.

Elle n'en fit rien. Elle leva son bassin à sa rencontre et agrippa ses fesses afin de l'obliger à la pénétrer. Cependant Damon gardait le contrôle et s'enfonçait en elle avec une lenteur exaspérante qui la rendait folle. Une fois complètement en elle, il se retira avec la même vélocité. Puis il s'enfonça en elle à nouveau, mais brusquement cette fois. Tous les muscles de son vagin se contractaient convulsivement autour de son membre. Encore une fois, il se retira doucement puis à nouveau vint la compléter avec force. Et tandis qu'il la faisait languir avec ce va-et-vient maîtrisé, il déposait de petits baisers délicats dans son cou. Elle le suppliait d'en finir, jurant des mots salaces à son oreille pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Et quand il n'en put plus, ses coups de reins se succédèrent à un rythme débridé secouant Elena d'un second orgasme durant lequel elle laissa échapper le prénom de Stefan.

Elena se figea à la réalisation de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la brillance inhabituelle des prunelles de Damon.

Elle aurait dû se confondre d'excuses cependant c'est la colère qui la submergea.

« Pourquoi est-ce Stefan et non toi qui est mort ? » Lâcha-t-elle, tapant ses petits poings contre son torse.

« Pourquoi ? Ça aurait dû être toi. »

Damon encaissait impassiblement ses insultes, bien que chacun de ses mots soit des pieux acérés lui transperçant le cœur. Quoiqu'elle en dise, lui aussi portait le deuil de son frère. Il savait qu'elle parlait sous le coup de la colère, mais celle-ci était dirigée contre la mauvaise personne. Damon avait été un fou de s'introduire ainsi dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Depuis trop longtemps il crevait d'amour pour elle, mais il n'en y avait que Stefan. Toujours. Même mort. Et la colère d'Elena devint contagieuse.

Il immobilisa les poings de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête tandis que son visage adoptait des traits vampiriques. Elena essaya de se libérer sans succès l'injuriant de tous les noms. Damon reprit son va-et-vient à l'intérieur de sa chair avec brusquerie et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire, ses canines l'égratignant au passage.

Etrangement l'excitation sexuelle d'Elena n'avait pas faibli. Elle essaya de se calmer, de retrouver le contrôle de son corps car elle ne voulait pas donner à Damon la satisfaction qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Mais son corps la trahissait, les muscles de son vagin se contractant convulsivement autour de son membre.

Tandis que Damon la pénétrait sans concession, ils se défiaient l'un l'autre du regard. Celui de Damon dur mais empli de désir tandis que celui d'Elena, au départ plein de défi, se fit plus triste teinté d'une certaine culpabilité.

« Dis mon nom. » Lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix suave, mais ferme, tandis que l'orgasme se rapprochait.

Elle resta silencieuse. Il se retira d'elle, souleva ses jambes pour les positionner au-dessus de ses épaules, se réintroduit en elle tout en massant son clitoris avec son pouce.

« Dis mon nom. » Exigea-t-il encore une fois.

Dans un murmure haletant, Elena laissa enfin échapper le prénom de Damon alors que l'orgasme les emportait tous les deux.


End file.
